Daddy Sebastian
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: The dark candles are what Ciel depends on to illuminate the shadow of his butler- but when they go out, what will happen? [Hard yaoi, Smut, SebaCiel / Sebastian x Ciel, Reviews are always welcomed!]
I was strapped down to the large, raised bed that night; Sebastian pacing around it and occasionally cracking a whip while only the candles could illuminate his presence.

"Who's the master now?"

His words shook me, my chest heaving at this point as my throbbing cock twitched for attention. I needed him to touch me and he was going to make me beg. That's how our games have come to work; first it was light bondage introduced, gradually some spanking, which has now turned into a sex dungeon below the manor.

"Ciel, say my name."

"Daddy Sebastian..."

"Good, now moan for me."

In an instant, the whip had slapped on the table on the side and near my thighs. He knew all my weak spots as I involuntarily bit down on my bottom lip to hide the moan.

"My my, you won't even moan for your master...? Now I'm going to punish you~!" Those words only made my hard cock twitch some more, even the mere tone he used turned me on.

Restrained down as his plaything, Sebastian's mouth soon attacked the most sensitive areas on my neck, nipping and sucking as I felt gasps escape myself while tilting back my head in pleasure; this allowing him more room. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of this opportunity and I could feel his rough kisses leaving passionate marks along my skin, Sebastian's hot breath on me like this always sent shivers down my spine.

After what always seemed like not long enough of this part of the foreplay, he had moved the restraints and position so I was now on all 4's at his mercy.

I heard the whip crack against the bed before hitting my rear, my head immediately being thrown back in pleasure as I begged Sebastian for more.

"Such a greedy boy…"

Once again, it slapped against my ass; the odd thrill of our developed fetish always ripping the loudest of moans from my throat.

After the initial whipping and spanking, I was a drooling and panting mess- desperate for friction and to be filled with something. But this time it was different, I felt a strange sensation around my hole for a few moments before another moan was ripped from my throat; Sebastian's tongue was inside me, and it felt amazing.

As well as doing these amazing things with his hot warm tongue, the demon had also begun to stroke my erection in time with his movements- each orgasmic flick of his tongue to my prostate timed with the slightest movements of his hand on my cum-coated erection made me squirm.

To my surprise, the dim candles were out- Sebastian moved away from me and I relied on my hearing to indicate where he could be. Perhaps by the handcuffs, ready to keep my legs spread thoroughly? Or even using one of the candles which I couldn't see; maybe he was going to tease me some more and slowly pour the wax on my back?

I was tired of this foreplay by now, I _needed_ him inside me.

It appears my wish was granted as his great big cock entered my tight hole, harshly thrusting in as I moaned out his name at the top of my lungs. I could only beg for more, as I was still tied up and couldn't move; not even manage to rock my hips in time with his as each powerful thrust in and out brought me ever so closer to cumming everywhere.

The skilled demon knew exactly what I desired, even if I couldn't say so, and placed one of his hands to my erection.

With each harsh and arousing thrust into me, his slim fingers toyed with my foreskin before slowly gliding down to the base of my penis and pulling back up quickly- the wonderful sensations sending me into a powerful orgasm as I spilled all over the bed and Sebastian's hand.

With both of us a panting mess by now and gradually coming down from the shared incredible high, this seemed to always be how it ended; Sebastian proceeds to carry me up to my chambers - after a quick cleaning of our 'secret' room - before having us share a bath as I fall asleep on him.


End file.
